1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cab extender for a tractor-trailer truck and more particularly to a foldable cab extender which is secured to the rearward end of a fixed cab extender at the opposite rearward sides of the tractor cab. Even more particularly, the invention relates to a foldable cab extender assembly which is selectively movable between a deployed position and a folded stowed position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a tractor-trailer truck, the forward end of a trailer is coupled to a fifth wheel mechanism at the rearward end of the tractor. A substantial gap in the range of 30 to 48 inches exists between the rear of the tractor cab and the front of the trailer. The gap causes a large drag on the truck, thereby greatly reducing the fuel economy thereof. In the prior art, fixed cab extenders are secured to the opposite rearward sides of the tractor cab and extend partially towards the trailer. In some cases, the fixed cab extenders extend rearwardly toward the trailer and in some cases the fixed cab extenders extend rearwardly and outwardly from the rear of the cab. Although the fixed cab extenders do reduce the gap distance between the rear of the tractor cab and the front of the trailer, the fixed cab extenders cannot extend the entire gap do to the fact that some allowance must be made between the rearward ends of the fixed cab extenders and the trailer so that the tractor may be turned relative to the trailer. The clearance between the rearward end of the cab extenders and the front of the trailer is further complicated if a refrigeration unit is mounted on the front end of the trailer.